


Stop making me horny!

by salem_the_sail_boat



Series: You're the most bitter-sweet thing I'll ever love [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Wow, enjoy?, i got creative..... sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what you think.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop making me horny!

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't kill me.  
> I was eating some fruit.... and-and i got creative  
> "The coffee was too strong"- coffee table by lemaitre  
> This song is not relevant to this work... i hope  
> Enjoy?

**Stop Making me Horny!**

Skit three: stop making those sexy noises!

It started with the sugar-coated strawberries.

After Mark had introduced Jack into them, well, if there was getting high off of strawberries, then it would describe Jack.

Everytime Jack ate, he would have strawberries with every meal!

And that wasn't even the problem.

It was the noises that came with it.

One ordinary day, Mark and Jack had breakfast together, of course having strawberries.

Jack had grabbed a strawberry, and sunk his teeth into it and  _slurped._

Usually, people would find this absolutely disgusting, but it was something that Jack did that made this action absolutely sexy, and his face would fall into absolute bliss.

Mark was now absolutely hard in his pajama pants, trying hard not to cum in his pants right then and there. 

"You okay there, Markimoo?"

Mark had been  ~~sucked~~ out of all thoughts when Jack had questioned him

"I-i-uh-h y-yeah. Yup. Just great." Mark straight lied through his teeth, and it looked obvious, but Jack had not minded it. All Mark was trying to do was keep himself together.

"Didja want some?" Jack had offered his strawberry

"N-no. Yeah. No. Im good. I-im going to go shower" ( ~~and get rid of this boner~~ )

+baby wont you time skip awayyyyyyyyy+

The next time, it was Grapes

It was WAY worse.

"Mark! Get yer arse here! Let the netflix marathon begin!" Jack shouted.

"Coming, coming!" Mark had quickly stumbled down the spiral staircase carrying piles of blankets and pillowes, and had thrown them on jack.

Jack chuckled, taking the covers off oh his head, saying, "ye spilled some of my grapes!"

"Why have grapes when we have popcorn?" Mark asked, stealing a grape from his bowl.

"Whatever, lets just watch bill nye, whoever this science man is." Jack said, but Mark replied quick,

"You mean science guy"

"Fock off and press play already"

Mark chuckled, the episode soon starting.

 

 

*pop!*

 

 

 

*crunch*

 

 

 

*gulp*

 

 

 

It repeated about four or five times until Mark had passed Jack a side glance, but he wasn't looking back, so Mark got a beautiful view of Jack making his mouth an "O" shape, slipping a grape in, chewing on it, and watching his Adam's apple bob up and down

 

 

Lovely.

 

Mark was again, rock hard, but doing nothing about it.....

 

 

 

While it lasted the whole night.

 

 

 

+time skip takes up nine character spaces+

It was the last time Mark would tolerate this.

This time it was during the summer

Of course, fucking popsicle season

Why did Jack love popsicles?

"Mark, can you pass me a popsicle? Its hot as BALLS" Jack groaned at the sudden heat wave hit him harshly.

Mark slowly reached for a popsicle out of the freezer, pulling out a green apple one for Jack and a Grape(oh the irony)  one for himself. 

He threw the popsicle at Jack, it landing on his lap conveniently.

Jack ripped it open as soon as he could, immediately sucking the top, moaning at the sudden cold that hit his lips.

This was just hell for Mark.

 ~~Jack then took the popsicle down to the base,~~  slurping and sucking, making the loudest sound there was.

 Just as Jack started licking the sides of the popsicle, Mark groaned as he became hard again, this time, he had enough.

"JACK, STOP MAKING ME HORNY WITH THOSE FUCKING SOUNDS. YOU'RE DRIVING ME MAD." Mark cried out of frusteration.

Jack stopped and had turned to face Mark with an eyebrow raised.

"This is making you horny" Jask deadpanned, saying the full out truth.

"Yes, along with the strawberries and grapes too"!!! Mark wailed scrubbing his face with his hands.

For some reason, it took everything in Jack not to full out laugh, so instead he let out a giggle.

"What's so fucking funny with making your boyfriend horny over some fucking fruit?" Mark huffed out, crossing his arms. 

"Nothing, nothing." Jack finished his laughing fit.

"It's just adorable, that's all".

"What does that mean?" Mark asked, still not satisfied with an answer.

"That means i should just do this more often". Jack snickered.

"FUCK OFF JACK"

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what's wrong with this. This is all wrong. No spellcheck.  
> Goodnight.


End file.
